


we'll scrapbook this place (me and you)

by itachitachi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Exhibitionism, Floor Sex, M/M, Moving In Together, Porn with Feelings, Sweet, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They move in together; the logical consequence is sex on every surface imaginable. This is the story of the living room floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll scrapbook this place (me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> For a Pthon nightclubbe in 2010, I believe. <3

They christened the bedroom first, and then the kitchen (table, then countertops). They christened each of the showers, and Arthur's office, and every other room, one by one. Arthur said that he particularly liked doing it in the office, but Merlin had to say that his favourite christening of them all would have to have been the living room.

Part of the reason Merlin had liked the house so much was because of that living room, with its honey-warm wood floor. And part of why he liked christening the room so much was because of how incredibly good it felt to be tackled without warning and pinned to that smooth wood floor by wrists and hips, to begin a heated makeout session with only one destination.

"Do you want me to shut the blinds?" Arthur murmured damply into his mouth after a few minutes, grinding his clothed arse down onto Merlin's cock. The room's wide windows looked straight out onto the front, with the road; anyone who got too close would be able to see in, if they looked.

Merlin shook his head with a grin, shifting his body under Arthur, and said, "Just fuck me, I don't care." The thrill was part of the fun. And now that he finally had Arthur Pendragon _here_ , openly living together with him, both of their names fresh on the deed, he couldn't help wanting to show off in this small way, pointless though it might be.

Arthur's face flushed as if he could read Merlin's thoughts, and he laughed as he let go Merlin's wrists and pulled up at the hem of Merlin's old, paint-speckled t-shirt. Merlin arched to wriggle out of it, and then Arthur was going for his own t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Shameless, Merlin went straight for Arthur's belt, opening it up with one hand and cupping Arthur's hardness in the other, stroking through the denim.

"Shit," Arthur hissed, tossing his shirt to the side and rocking his hips. Merlin peeled Arthur's jeans open and pulled his cock out—nothing underneath, god—and just the sight of it, hard and red and leaking, made him drop his head back to the floorboards and groan.

"You want it?" Arthur asked breathlessly, dragging heavy fingers down Merlin's cheek as he inched his way up Merlin's torso. "Jesus, Merlin, yeah. Look at you."

"Arthur," Merlin said, and tugged fruitlessly at the back of Arthur's jeans in an effort to make him move faster. "Please, Arthur, come on. I want to taste you."

"Yeah, okay," Arthur said, voice hoarse, as he scooted up to straddle Merlin's shoulders. He put a hand to the side of Merlin's face, lining up his cock to Merlin's mouth. "You ready?"

Merlin lifted his head to tongue at the crown of Arthur's cock, which he felt was more convincing than a simple "yes". Apparently Arthur thought so too, because his fingers twitched against the skin of Merlin's cheek and then he was pushing in, full against Merlin's tongue.

"Oh," Arthur breathed, tracing the slick of Merlin's lips where they opened around him. "Yeah, come on."

Merlin took it easily, hands curled around the waist of Arthur's jeans to guide the speed. When he had him all the way in, hair tickling his nose, he slid his tongue up the underside, teasing, and flicked his eyes up to Arthur's.

"We're not going to put anything on this spot," Arthur panted, pulling back a little and rubbing his thumb along Merlin's bottom lip. "Not furniture, not a rug, not anything. Every time you look at this part of bare floor I want you—ah—want you to remember the time I fucked you here with the blinds open, where anyone could come by and see you lying on the floor. Like this. With my cock in your mouth, fuck."

It was completely unfair how hot Arthur's voice was when he was leaning over Merlin like this, overwhelming his senses, blue eyes boring straight into Merlin's with an intensity that was uniquely his. Merlin groaned, closing his eyes against the sight, and pulled harder at the loose, undone waist of Arthur's jeans. They slid down a few more inches, baring the swell of his arse, and Merlin didn't hesitate to grip on, dig into the skin with the blunt of his nails, and haul Arthur deeper in.

" _God_ , Merlin," Arthur moaned, already unravelling. He dragged his fingers over and over through Merlin's hair, along his scalp, and pushed his cock harder into the firm suction of Merlin's mouth. "I want you to never forget it, okay? I want you—I want—"

Arthur curled his toes into Merlin's sides when he came, and he curled his body too, around Merlin's head. Merlin sucked him dry, fingers slipping in the sweat of Arthur's back and heels slipping on the polish of the floorboards.

No, he wouldn't forget.


End file.
